


What Really Happened in Brazil and the After Effects

by mythical_meraki



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M, bottomhinata, forbiddenoihina, one-night stand, topkageyama, topoikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythical_meraki/pseuds/mythical_meraki
Summary: When Hinata goes to Brazil for a small vacation, he and Oikawa meet up. In a drunken mistake, Hinata and Oikawa hook up and Hinata has to face the consequences.-I saw a tiktok that everyone agreed that oikawa and hinata hooked up in brazil. but what about kags? so this is how I think it went down ahaha
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	What Really Happened in Brazil and the After Effects

Yama: Text me when you land. Be safe. 

Hinata: I will. Love you.

Yama: Love you too.

Hinata smiled as he looked at the past messages, already missing the taller man. Hinata was now in Brazil while Kageyama was back home in Sweden. He had a feeling that Kags was asleep, the time differences were a pain, so he decided to wait before he texted him to let him know that he had safely landed in Brazil. Hinata’s phone automatically switched to Brazil’s time frame and it showed that it was currently 3 in the morning. Tired from his long journey, he decided that it would be best to go to the hotel room and crash. He was staying in Brazil for quite a while, so he knew he had plenty of time to sight see. 

As he walked out of the airport doors, Hinata was a deer in headlights. Hinata had landed in Brazil’s main capital, Brasília, and definitely did not know what to expect. The flashing lights of 24-hour clubs, cars honking at people who weren’t walking across the streets fast enough, stray dogs searching for forgotten food in alleyways, and, of course, drunkards crashing into each other as they walked down the sidewalk. Brasília was a city of partying, Hinata could already tell. Hinata had only lived in his small town for his whole entire life, so leaving it and coming to a place that was full of life and excitement was something Hinata let hit him with full force.

Thankfully, his hotel was very close to the airport, and was able to be checked in right away. Apparently, the hotel had been expecting him, and noticed him right away as he stepped in. Hinata was worried about the obvious language barrier between him and the entire country. Brazil’s main speaking language was porteguese and Hinata had barely heard the language so it was going to be tough trying to communicate with everyone. However, the receptionist had spoken broken Japanese but Hinata understood what she was trying to say and just said “Thank you” and took his key and went to the elevator. He stepped in and slumped against the metal walls. His eyes were about to close but he forced them open so he could hit the 3 for the third floor. 

As Hinata walked down the hallway of the third floor, he could see people either trying to get into their rooms but so drunk they couldn’t even open their doors, or others just leaving their room for a night of partying. But all Hinata could think of was a bed to sleep in. When Hinata found his hotel room number, 1711, he opened the door with a swipe of the keycard. Hinata entered, threw his bags on the second double bed. He pulled off his jeans and t-shirt and jumped into the other double bed. Hinata pulled the covers over him and got a little bit more comfortable before he closed his eyes.

***  
Hinata had no idea what time it was but his phone was blowing up in his jeans that he had tossed aside last night. With crazy bedhead and crust in his eyes, Hinata lazily got up and grabbed his phone from his right jeans pocket. Kageyama was facetiming him and Hinata didn’t even bother fixing himself up, Kags had seen him look worse. “Boke Hinata! I’ve been trying to call you for an hour!” Kageyama’s voice yelled through the phone’s speakers. Hinata just sighed, not wanting to deal with Kageyama at... 9 o’clock in the morning. “Sorry. I’ve been sleeping.” Hinata’s morning voice was so raspy and hot, Kageyama’s face dropped his anger and his eyebrows fell. “How was the flight?” Kags asked, changing the subject. “Boring. All I did was watch random movies and sleep.” Hinata replied.

Just like any other flight he’s been on before, Hinata didn’t expect anything less on the over 20 hour flight. He watched action movies instead of romance because he would start to miss Kageyama more than he already did. The flight attendants probably thought Hinata was 12 instead of 19 going on 20 because he kept asking for soda and candy to keep himself awake. In the end, all the sugar gave him an overload and he ended up sleeping for 10 hours on the flight. When he woke up, right as they were about to land, the person that was next to him looked at him with raised brows. Yup, he definitely said something incriminating or weird while he slept. Kageyama told him he sleep-talked but he didn’t believe him until now. 

"Nice. How’s Brazil?” Kageyama questioned, resting his chin on his fist. He occasionally took a sip of his tea, not coffee because that was bad for your heart, while he listened to Hinata talk. “Not sure. When I got here at 3 this morning, I didn’t really pay attention to anything, really. I was more concentrated on getting to my hotel and sleeping than sightseeing.” Hinata explained, trying to put things away and get an outfit ready for the day. He brought Kageyama with him as he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, pee, and take a quick shower to get the plane smell off of him. Kageyama did his own thing while Hinata did his. They hung up when Hinata’s stomach growled and Kageyama had to go to the gym. With a quick, “I love you, bye.” Hinata and Kags when on their merry way.

Hinata got dressed and ran his fingers through his hair. He grabbed his hotel keycard, his phone, sunglasses, sunscreen, and left the hotel room. Hinata wasn’t sure when he would return, so he made sure he had everything he needed to survive a day in Brazil. He closed the hotel room door behind him and walked to the elevator. When he was down on the first floor again, now finally seeing it, he was impressed at the decor. There were couches to sit on and wait to be checked in. The breakfast bar was in the main lobby as well so he went to go make himself something to keep him full until lunch. 

A bagel, cream cheese, a banana, and even some oatmeal with blueberries consisted of his breakfast. He scrolled through his social media apps as he chowed down. Kageyama was the first post he saw. He posted a gym selfie and captioned it, “If you work hard, you’ll play hard #settermindset” and Hinata laughed but liked it and wrote a comment to add to the thousands. Noya was next, a picture of him in a new place than he was the day before. Tanaka had posted a picture of him and Kiyoko on their wedding day, adding to the other pictures he had posted of them on their special day. Hinata smiled and remembered the day so vividly, he and Noya being his best men. Suga had posted a quote from a book he was currently reading and Hinata liked it even though he had no idea what it was about. Daichi had posted for the first time in forever, a picture of him in bed, fast asleep. Hinata knew that Suga had taken it and posted it without him knowing. Asahi was in a new outfit that he designed and you could totally see Noya in the background goofing off and sticking out his tongue. Yamaguchi was doing his normal thing, posting things about Tsukkishima and Tsukkishima hating it. 

Kenma was talking about a stream he was doing in a few days to help with breast cancer research. Kuroo was doing his thirst traps and his fangirls were “salivating”, as one comment said, over his 6-pack. Bokuto and Akaashi were talking about their wedding which was in a few months. Atsumu was going on rant about how Sakusa wouldn’t help him with the dishes because he would “physically see the bacteria”. Tendou was going full crackhead, as usual. Ushijima was doing the same thing as Kageyama, basically. They were constantly going to the gym together.

Before he could see the next person’s post, Hinata’s screen lit up and the man of the year’s name popped up. “Chibi-chan!” Oikawa’s voice rang through the phone. Hinata laughed at him but replied with, “Oikawa-senpai, hi.” Oikawa started chuckling. “What did I tell you? Call me Tooru. I think we’re on the first name basis now, huh?” Oikawa asked the ginger. “I’d say so,” Hinata giggled. “What are you doing Tooru?” Hinata questioned the man. “Oh you know, playing volley with some of my friends. You down Shoyo?” Hinata’s eyebrows raised, “Beach volleyball? Where?” Oikawa started full out laughing. “I knew that would work. I’ll come get you. What’s the name of your hotel?” Oikawa asked Hinata. Hinata looked around for the name and when he looked at the brochure he grabbed while he made breakfast, he replied. “Okay. I know exactly where that is. I’ll be there in a few. Hang tight.” The call ended.

Hinata quickly ate the remnants of his delicious breakfast and threw everything in the trash. He looked down at his outfit, a t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers-perfect. Grabbing an ice cold water bottle from the fridge, he walked outside to wait for Tooru. He waited for less than 5 minutes before a car was coming towards him and he could see the brown haired setter driving it. The window to the passenger seat rolled down and Oikawa popped his head out, “Welcome to Brazil, Shoyo!” Hinata smiled and nodded and got in the car. The A/C was on blast and music was playing in the background. Oikawa was so excited to see Shoyo. They only texted once in a while and Oikawa missed the shrimp. When Hinata texted him and told him he was coming to Brazil, Oikawa was not missing the chance to see him again. “How is it so far?” Oikawa asked, Hinata shrugged, “I haven’t been anywhere besides my hotel.” Oikawa gasped at what Hinata said. “Are you serious?” Hinata nodded, putting his head down. “Well, tonight we are going everywhere and then some.” Oikawa patted Hinata’s shoulder with the hand that wasn’t on the steering wheel.

"What do you mean?” Hinata asked. Oikawa scoffed, “We’re going dancing, drinking, more dancing, and even more drinking of course!” Oikawa laughed and looked at Hinata with crazy eyes, already imagining the night. Hinata was a fish out of water, “But-” Oikawa interrupted him, “No ifs ands or buts Shoyo. You and I are going to have the most fun you’ll ever have. You may not remember it in the morning but it will all be the best time ever, trust me.” Oikawa stated. I don’t want to trust you, Hinata said mentally. “O-Okay.” Hinata finally replied. Oikawa nodded and smiled, turning up the music while he did so. 

Hinata looked out the window as they drove down the streets. He took out his phone to snap a couple pictures here and there. The wind was blowing through his hair and the smile on his face was priceless. He was looking everywhere besides Oikawa who couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. The shrimp had grown so much since he had seen him last. Shoyo was just becoming a man and Oikawa couldn’t wait to see what he was going to accomplish when Hinata was his age. Oikawa took the turn into the beach parking lot. “Alright, we’re here!” Oikawa exclaimed, startling Hinata from his daze. Hinata got out of the car and looked towards the blue that went on forever. Oikawa went over to him to make sure he didn’t go in the wrong direction.

His teammates had come with Oikawa on the trip to Brazil and were excited to meet MSBY’s number 21. Oikawa had left in the middle of the game and they were still going when he got back. Hinata was like a newborn seeing the world for the first time. Oikawa had to drag him to where they were playing because otherwise he’d be run over and Oikawa really did not want to call Tobio and tell him his boyfriend was run over. When Oikawa and Hinata arrived at where Oikawa’s teammates were, they stopped the game and one of them was hit with the ball. They were stunned at how...small Hinata was. They had watched him on television for years but seeing him in person was a different experience. 

"Everyone, this is Hinata Shoyo, Shoyo, these are my teammates from Argentina!” Oikawa made sure to introduce everyone to Hinata. Hinata could barely remember their names, but he made sure to at least remember what their faces looked like. “Nice to meet you, Hinata!” One of them said, and Hinata smiled and said, “It’s nice meeting you as well.” Oikawa got everyone together and they made a plan to play a few games, only going to 10, and then would spend the rest of the time either tanning or swimming. Hinata was more than happy to get a little sweaty with Oikawa and his teammates. He and Oikawa were on the same team, with 3 other players, and then everyone else were on the other side of the net. 

"Shoyo!” Oikawa called out as he set a perfect set to Hinata who jumped up and hit it over the net. It was totally different than playing on a court. You had to jump harder and higher on the sand. Also, sand would get in your mouth, eyes, and all over your body. The players on the other side were constantly running to water to wash off because of trying to get under Hinata’s spikes but would end up head first in the sand. It was all fun and games the whole time. Sometimes Hinata and Oikawa would switch and play on the opposite team to get their scores higher so it could be an even game. 

With the blistering sun above them, they would take breaks after games to get some water and put on sunscreen. Well, Hinata would put on sunscreen. Oikawa and his teammates were so tan that they weren’t even burning anymore. Oikawa used to be as pale as Hinata, but now he was tan as...well, ever! They played roughly 5 games before Oikawa and his team were toast. They would never have as much energy as Hinata. Especially with jumping on sand and trying to receive Hinata’s spikes. “So, what do you think?” Oikawa asked Hinata as they treaded water. “I think it's amazing. Your team is really good.” Hinata replied. Oikawa nodded, looking over at his teammates as they either sun bathed or splashed each other with water. “They’re amazing. But I really miss Seijoh, you know?” Hinata nodded. “Yeah I do. I miss Karasuno so much. Even though we keep up with each other constantly, it’s different from seeing them over social media then I would at practice. Even just seeing Kags is hard.” Hinata responded, thinking of the last time everyone was together. 

"I agree. Seeing Iwa-chan is tough. I haven’t seen him for two months.” Oikawa made his famous pout and Hinata giggled at him. “Don’t worry. I’m sure he misses you as much as you miss him.” Hinata said, rubbing Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa smilled. They talked for a little bit more before they got out of the water. They laid on the towels Oikawa brought for an hour or so before they made the plan to meet up at a club later on. Hinata was super nervous. He had only gotten drunk once and made a terrible mistake, he prayed to whoever was out there that he wouldn’t do that again. 

Oikawa drove Hinata back to his hotel and told him he would be back at 6 o’clock sharp to bring him to the first club of the night. Hinata could only nod and get out of the car and walked back into the hotel’s main lobby. He went to the same receptionist from when he first checked in and asked her in very simple Japanese if he could order some lunch. She nodded her head and gave him a menu. Hinata ordered a BLT with chips and a soda. The receptionist put in the food order and told him that it would arrive at his room soon. 

Hinata took the elevator up to his floor and slid the keycard into the door and opened it when it clicked. When he entered, he put his phone on the charger seeing a message from Oikawa, “6pm, sharp. Where something fun but flashy ;)” Hinata had no idea what that meant but he wrote back, “I’ll try.” Hinata waited for his late lunch to come before he got into the shower for the second time. He scoffed down his BLT in what felt like two seconds, then his chips, and then chugged his Coke and burped so loud the room next to him could probably hear it. He took off his clothes that smelt of sweat and salt water. He put them in a laundry bag and hung it up on the towel rack. Hinata hummed a random tune as he washed his body. The sand and seaweed that he found in a place he didn’t want to talk about washed down the drain. He used what the hotel gave him for his hair and body. The soap made him smell nice and that was good enough for him. 

Instead of getting dressed immediately, he decided just to wrap the towel around his waist and go and rest on the bed before he had to officially get dressed. He went back to social media but got bored pretty quickly. He didn’t know what time it was in Sweden so he asked siri. She replied with “It is Midnight in Sweden.”, so that meant Hinata couldn't call Kageyama because he had the sleep schedule of a grandpa. He would go to bed at 9 and wake up between 6 and 7. However, when Hinata came to visit or Kags came to visit him, they would stay up all night together making up for the time lost.

Hinata made sure to keep checking the time so he wouldn’t be late to meeting with Oikawa and his gang. When the clock on his phone changed from 5:29 to 5:30, Hinata arose from the bed to start getting ready. Before he got up from the bed, he had sent a quick message to Noya, asking for Asahi’s number. Noya had replied back with question marks, wondering why Hinata would want his boyfriend's number. Hinata said, “I’ll talk to you about it later.” Noya thought that was a good enough explanation and sent Asahi’s contact information to the ginger. 

Hinata texted Asahi, thinking he was the best person to ask for fashion advice since he is a fashion designer. Asahi got back to Hinata pretty quickly, giving him the information he needed. Hinata had most of the things Asahi mentioned for a night out on the town. Asahi thought that since Hinata was going to be going dancing, Hinata made sure to explain why he needed his advice, he thought that a splash of color would help. Hinata had made sure to bring summer friendly clothes with him to Brazil and decided that a t-shirt his mom had bought him that looked like it had paint thrown at it. Shorts, black, and either white or black sneakers. Hinata chose the black sneakers because the one white ones which he had worn earlier had at least a pound of sand in each. When he checked his phone again, it was 5:55. “Crap. I gotta get down the main lobby.” He made sure to grab his hotel keycard and phone. Hinata checked himself out in the mirror to make sure he looked decent enough and left his room. When he got to the elevator, a group of girls were inside with him. He made sure to stay closer to the other side of the elevator. He didn’t know it, but the girls were freaking out that a boy as attractive as Hinata was next to them. 

Before Oikawa arrived, Hinata made sure to text a thank you to Asahi for the help. Asahi replied “You're welcome” with a selfie from him and Noya who were sitting on the balcony of their hotel room. Hinata closed his phone when Oikawa’s car came in front of him. Oikawa got out of the car to show Hinata his outfit. He looked...amazing. With his white button down that had two buttons undone to show his tanned chest. Black pants that fit him perfectly, and shoes that Hinata didn’t think would be comfortable to dance in but Oikawa pulled them off like he did with everything else. 

"Shoyo...you look handsome as hell!” Oikawa commented, coming over to hug the smaller man. “You as well, Tooru. You smell amazing, what cologne are you wearing?” Oikawa smelt so familiar but Hinata couldn’t place it. The sweet but intoxicating smell of the cologne was breathtaking. “Iwaizumi’s. Whenever I miss him, I put on his cologne.” Oikawa replied with an evident flush to his cheeks. Hinata nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. Whenever he missed Kageyama, which was often, he would put on one of the sweatshirts he’d steal whenever he came to visit. “Okay, enough missing our men, let’s go party!” Oikawa exclaimed, clapping his hands and ushering Hinata to the car. 

***  
After Oikawa parked, they got out of the car and ran to the first club of the night. Oikawa had told Hinata in the car that only some of the teammates were coming with them. A few didn’t drink and others were too tired from trying to beat him earlier to try and drink with him. Hinata just oozed that competitive energy. Hinata could only laugh at that. When Oikawa and Hinata entered the club, they got stamps on the back of their hands and were immediately on the dance floor. Oikawa had this sultry sway to his hips that Hinata mirrored perfectly. The two of them were so close, feeling the music through their bloodstream, that the whole club had their eyes on them. But Oikawa and Hinata didn’t even notice, the music had taken hold of them. 

When they got tired enough, Oikawa’s teammates were in a corner, clapping and drinking simultaneously. They had ordered a round and then some for Oikawa and Hinata. Oikawa tossed the drinks back quickly, throat dry from basically grinding on the dance floor. Hinata tried to be like Oikawa, but just ended up nursing his drink. Except when the shots came around, and they came around quick. Not only were they buying their own drinks, but plenty of other groups of people were buying them drinks as well. 

On the way to the next club, Oikawa was slurring his words and Hinata wasn’t sure where he was. Oikawa’s teammates were playing babysitters and could help but take selfies with the drunks. The night continued like it had started. Oikawa had pulled Hinata onto the dance floor, but so close that they could feel their heart’s beating. Hinata could feel Oikawa’s nipple piercing that he had noticed while they were at the beach but didn’t say anything because he thought it might be rude of him. However, now that he was under the influence, he asked him. “Y-You have a nipple piercing?” Hinata asked, hiccuping on the first word. “Yes! I thought it was cool so I got it. I don’t think Iwa-chan likes it though!” Oikawa yelled at him because of the loud as hell music.

"Who cares what he thinks. I think it makes you have even more sex appeal!” Hinata yelled back, making Oikawa laugh. “You think so?” Hinata nodded, “Hell yeah. Iwaizumi-san doesn’t know what he’s missing!” Oikawa had a thought cross his mind, a thought he shouldn’t be thinking. But with Iwa-chan so far away, and with his fuzzy mind, Oikawa grabbed Hinata’s face and pushed their lips together. Hinata’s brain was so confused. Kageyama was the only person in his life that he had ever kissed and made love to, so why was letting Oikawa kiss him? And why was he kissing back? Was this cheating? 

Their heads lost in the music, brains foggy, lips moving, and chest to chest. Oikawa and Hinata were touch starved. The onlookers assumed that they had been together for years, the passionate kissing they were doing, their hands on each other’s faces gripping like if they let go they’d be lost forever. But it wasn’t that way at all. Oikawa was missing Iwaizumi and Hinata was missing Kageyama. They didn’t love one another, they loved the people they had spent so many years together, kissing even more passionately and making the sweetest love to them whenever they could. 

They kissed for what felt like hours but was only 10 minutes. When they pulled apart, Oikawa and Hinata’s faces were flushed from the heat of the moment. Oikawa grabbed Hinata’s hand and pulled them outside of the club, leaving the babysitters in the corner talking about volleyball plays. Oikawa got a cab for him and Hinata and brought them back to his hotel. The ride was quick and Oikawa had Hinata up against his hotel room wall before they could blink. It was a moment that wasn’t supposed to be happening but was anyway. It was a forbidden kiss that they shared in that club, and when they woke up the next morning with their naked backs pressed together and tears on Hinata's face, it was pretty evident to Hinata that he never wanted to drink again. 

***

Brazil was an experience Hinata never wanted to forget. He learned so many things. Not only volleyball related things, but also that he never wanted to drink again in his life. After waking up, naked, next to Oikawa, in his hotel room, Hinata decided right then and there that he would never consume alcohol again in his life. Oikawa was sound asleep next to him, looking better than Hinata did. Hinata didn’t even want to think about last night, nor remember it. He and Oikawa had made a stupid fucking mistake and Hinata wasn’t sure how either of them were going to solve it.

Hinata got his clothes ready, or well, found his clothes that were all over the hotel room. He didn’t even bother leaving a note or saying goodbye, he just left. He didn’t know how to get back to his hotel room, but he somehow found a way back. As he rode the elevator to his room, Hinata wished he could blame Oikawa for the mistake. He really wishes he could. But everything that happened, happened with consent from both parties. Hinata knew what was going to happen, and let it happen. He let Oikawa- he didn’t even want to think of it. Thinking of doing things he’s only let Kageyama do with him made him sick.

Like, actually, sick. He had thrown up as soon as he got out of the elevator. Instead of calling someone to clean it up, Hinata stepped over it and walked to his room. Thankfully, his keycard was in his jeans pocket and he got into his room fast enough to throw up more in the bathroom’s toilet. The taste of bile reminded him more of the drinking he had done and what it made him do. He started to cry. He sobbed as he laid on the bathroom floor, head spinning from the hangover, his stomach empty, and his heart broken. 

He laid there for an hour before he picked himself up, got into the shower, assessed the situation between his legs and sighed in relief for the first time that day. Oikawa had held himself back, he had used a condom, and did not leave a single mark, anywhere. Hinata was grateful for that. He was flying to Sweden tonight to go and tell Kageyama how terrible a person he was and he did not want his extremely jealous boyfriend to find marks from another man on his boyfriend.

Hinata got everything ready. He packed his bags, put himself in a comfortable outfit, cancelled his flight and made the new one, got something to eat before he checked out, and then left the hotel. There were a few messages on his phone, 2 from Oikawa, 4 from Kageyama, and 1 from Asahi. Hinata could assume Oikawa’s and Asahi’s, but he couldn’t read Kageyama’s without beginning to cry. He walked to the airport that was right down the street and sat in the airport for an hour, staring off into space before his flight was called. He gave the flight attendants his ticket and sat in his seat. It was a window seat again, but he didn’t mind. Hinata plugged in his headphones and started a movie that was close to finishing but he was in such a daze that he didn’t even notice. He had no idea what was going to happen when he knocked on Kageyama’s door and said “I slept with Oikawa.” Would Kageyama break up with him right then and there? Of course he would. Kageyama didn’t even want to be in a relationship with anyone, his life was volleyball. But Hinata had taken his cold heart in his two hands and for once in Kageyama’s life, something besides volleyball was important to him. 

Hinata had someone shaking his shoulder, he took out one of his ear buds, “You need to put in your seatbelt sir, we are taking off now.” said the flight attendant. Hinata nodded, clicking his seatbelt and went back to dazing. The flight- he didn’t even know how long it was, came and went. Hinata had stayed awake the whole entire time. When they landed in Sweden, or where Kageyama was in Sweden, Hinata called the only person he knew well enough to help him. “Yo yo yo! What’s up dude?!” Hoshiumi answered the phone. Hinata sighed in relief. “Hi. Can you come bring me to Kageyama’s place?” Hinata asked him. “Wait, you're in Sweden? I thought you were in Brazil for a week!” Hoshiumi questioned Hinata. “No. Something happened and I need to see Kags. I’m at the airport now.” Hinata responded, trying to keep himself from breaking down. 

"Okay, I’ll be there in 30. Hang tight.” Hoshiumi quickly said, and Hinata could hear the jingle of his car keys before the phone call went dead. Hinata waited until Hoshiumi showed up and he got in the car, putting his suitcase in the backseat while he sat in the front. Hoshiumi didn’t ask questions. Hinata had a look on face that said it all. He had done something or something had happened and Hoshiumi understood that well enough to keep his mouth shut for once in his life. When they got to Kageyama’s flat, Hoshiumi looked at Hinata as he got out of the car, about to break down again. Hoshiumi said this, “Whatever happened, Kageyama loves you, Hinata. Remember that.” and then drove away. 

Hinata didn’t waste any time getting to the door. He didn’t want Kageyama looking out the window and seeing his poor excuse of a boyfriend crying and not even coming in. Hinata knocked on the door, once, twice, thrice before Kageyama opened it, a towel around his wait and water dripping down his chest. How, Hinata thought, how could I have had sex with Oikawa when I have the man I love opening the door like this? “Hinata? What are you doing here?!” Kageyama didn’t even bother or notice that the towel covering all the parts that mattered fell off of him as he picked up Hinata and brought him into his arms. Kageyama kissed Hinata everywhere he could reach and looked into his eyes with the look only Hinata saw. However, Kageyama knew something was wrong with how Hinata reacted- he didn’t even kiss Kageyama back, and that in itself was worrying. 

"Shoyo...What’s wrong?” Kageyama sat Hinata on the couch while he grabbed a pair of sweats that were just casually on the ground. “I need to confess something to you...” Hinata decided to just come out with it. “Like what?” Kageyama said, not sounding interested. Kageyama was bringing in Hinata’s luggage and placed it near the kitchen, while Hinata looked down at his hands and twiddled his thumbs. “Oikawa and I...slept together?” Hinata said, but it sounded like a question with the way he said it. Like he wasn’t certain himself it happened. But he knew it did. “I know.” Kageyama replied, shocking the shit out of Hinata. 

Hinata looked at Kageyama who was actually standing in front of him, looking down with him. His face was...expressionless. Kageyama was the person who always expressed his feelings, but now you couldn’t even tell what he was thinking. “Y-You know? How?” Hinata stuttered. Hinata’s eyes followed Kageyama as he grabbed his phone and sat next to Hinata on the couch. He was quiet as he tapped on his phone. Suddenly someone started talking-no, not someone, Oikawa. It was a voicemail. And just listening to Oikawa speak gave Hinata the chills.

“Tobio-chan, it’s Tooru here. I know you’re the last person who wants a call from me at like...4 in the morning but I must. Hinata and I slept together, Tobio and it was all my fault. I took Chibi-chan out for a fun night and got the poor boy drunk off his mind. I kissed him first. I’ve been missing Iwa-chan so much lately that I slept with your boyfriend. I’m so sorry.” And then the voicemail ended just like that. Hinata’s hand went to his mouth. He didn’t think Oikawa would ever call Kageyama first to confess. He wasn’t that type of person. Or maybe he was that type of person, to call the boyfriend of the person he slept and apologize?

“I listened to this as soon as I woke up. Let me tell you this Shoyo, I didn’t even care that you did what you did, I was more angry that Oikawa touched in places that are mine and mine only. His hands touched- I don’t even want to think about it.” Kageyama growled, looking anywhere but Hinata. Hinata touched Kageyama’s naked arm. “I’m sorry Tobio. I’m so fucking sorry. I was so drunk and wasn’t in the right mindset. Oikawa and I were even talking about how we missed you and Iwaizumi. We never did this on purpose, I swear it.” Hinata responded, choking on his sobs between words. 

Kageyama took Hinata’s face in his hands and made sure Hinata looked at him, “I know, Shoyo. You and I have been through so much together. We were so close together until we got whisked away so suddenly. When couples are so far away from each other shit hits the fan and they make mistakes. But I know you would never do that on purpose. I love you and you love me and that’s all the fucking matters, alright?” Kageyama said, looking deep deep inside Hinata.

It was like Hinata was back in the moment when Oikawa kissed him, the mood wasn’t perfect, but it was like Kageyama and Hinata needed to do what was going to happen. Hinata moved to sit in Kageyama’s lap and wrapped his arms around the taller man’s neck and smashed their lips together. Kageyama’s lips responded and kissed him back just as hard. Kageyama’s hands went to Hinata’s hips and pulled him impossibly closer. The two of them kissed until they couldn’t breathe and had to pull back before they suffocated. 

Kageyama didn’t even have to ask Hinata anything before he picked him up and walked them up the stairs and into Kageyama’s bedroom. Kageyama laid Hinata on the bed while Kags started pulling off his clothes. Hinata closed his eyes, just feeling Kageyama’s fingers remove the fabric from his body. Once Hinata was fully in the nude, all Hinata could do was blush as Kageyama pulled off the sweatpants he had put on. “Why are you so cute?” Kageyama whispered into Hinata’s ear. Hinata shuddered at Kageyama’s voice. 

"Do you want me to?” Kageyama asked. Hinata nodded, already breathless from thinking of the things Kageyama could do to him. “I need verbal consent,” Kageyama chuckled. Hinata hit Kageyama over the head, “Yes, Tobio. Please.” Hinata made sure to make eye contact with him to know that he was serious. Kageyama pressed his lips against Hinata’s before he moved to his side table. Pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube, Kageyama came back with a face of seriousness. Having sex with Kageyama was an experince Hinata would remember for the rest of his life. He was so precise with every movement and was solely focused on Hinata’s pleasure, putting his aside. 

The first finger always made Hinata uncomfortable. Kageyama had such long fingers that reached every place with just one. The special place that Hinata begged Kageyama to hit each time. “You okay?” Kageyama asked as he ran the hand that wasn’t busy stretching Hinata to thread his finger’s through the ginger’s hair. “Yeah, I’m okay. You can add another.” Hinata mentioned, already wanting to have Kageyama deep inside him. “Okay,” Kageyama said, pressing another finger inside of Hinata. 

When Kageyama had stretched out Hinata enough to fully be inside him, he ripped the condom open with his teeth. Hinata was leaking pre-cum and seeing Kageyama roll the condom onto his cock made the liquid thicken. Hinata reached to grab his cock, but Kageyama slapped his hand away. “This is punishment.” Kageyama said. Hinata nodded and blushed bright red. Kageyama lifted Hinata’s right leg and inched closer to Hinata’s hole. Kageyama pushed into Hinata in one thrust and Hinata could only moan at the feeling of being so full. “Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me.” Hinata moaned as Kageyama began thrusting harder. Kageyama locked their lips together and his thrusts got even more powerful. “Fuck, you’re so tight Shoyo.” Kageyama moaned as he broke away from the kiss. 

Hinata’s hands found Kageyama’s black locks and pulled them as the love of his life pounded into him. The slapping of skin, Hinata’s high-pitched moans, and Kageyama’s groans filled the room. Kageyama’s lips sucked love bites all over Hinata, and Hinata’s nails scraped down Kageyama’s back, making the taller man hiss in pleasure. “Shit, I’m close.” Hinata moaned. The tip of his penis was slick from pre-cum coming out and the pleasure from Kageyama’s cock hitting his prostate was sending Hinata into an overdrive. It only took a few hard thrusts from Kageyama for Hinata to explode. His orgasm got not only on himself but also Kageyama himself.

Kageyama took a little longer, like usual. But with Hinata clenching around him from his earth shattering orgasm, Kageyama was moaning into Hinata’s mouth as he came into the condom. Instead of pulling out right away, Kageyama stayed inside Hinata as the two of them laid spent on the bed, breathing heavily. “I’ve missed you so-so much.” Hinata rapsed out, voice already gone from his moans. “Me too...Shit, that was so fucking good. Can we go again in a few?” Kageyama asked, wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his arm. “Yeah. Give me a moment, though.” Hinata replied. He could feel Kageyama still inside and he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

The End


End file.
